


Sorbet Poivron

by Dune_Carrez



Series: Forum French Miraculers [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, French Story, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Pepper Sobert, Vegetables, Vegetables Puns, challenge, hero - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: Voici mon OS pour le défi n°5 du forum French Miraculers "Manger au moins 5 fruits ou légumes par jour !".Il fallait écrire un OS où Chat Noir plaçait un légume dans chacune de ses phrases. Finalement, l'utilisation des fruits a été autorisée mais c'était trop tard pour moi, donc j'ai gardé mon idée de base.OS sur l'univers Miraculous  - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient.





	Sorbet Poivron

Elle soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre sur sa gauche et put observer la pluie tomber à torrent, les gouttes se fracassant à loisir sur la paroi vitrée. Si en début de journée la pluie n'avait été qu'un doux murmure, maintenant elle produisait un vacarme assourdissant. Le ciel, sombre et rempli de lourds nuages, donnait une ambiance morose à Paris dont la jeune fille se serait bien passée. Le coude sur la table, la pommette posée dans sa main et une expression boudeuse sur ses lèvres roses, Marinette finit par détourner ses yeux azurins de ce désolant spectacle. Alors qu'elle déplaçait ses prunelles vers sa voisine de gauche, Alya, son regard accrocha une tignasse de cheveux blonds en face d'elle. Elle soupira encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci pour une tout autre raison. Le garçon, qui s'asseyait tous les jours devant elle, était le rayon de soleil qui manquait désespérément à cette journée et son cœur soupirait d'amour pour lui depuis plusieurs années déjà. La tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme n'avait cessé de prendre de l'ampleur au fil des jours et elle, qui pensait que cette passion dévorante finirait par être rassasiée, se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait pas de limite à ce que son cœur pouvait éprouver. Et celui-ci ne cessait de chanter, comme une adoration, le doux prénom qui occupait inlassablement ses pensées. _Adrien. Adrien. Toujours Adrien._ Une légère rougeur se propagea sur ses joues, atteignant presque ses oreilles, alors que ses yeux rencontraient enfin ceux de sa meilleure amie, qui abordait une moue moqueuse en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes de vue. Sa voisine de table, à la peau mate, possédait une cascade de boucles roux foncé, des yeux mordorés et un grain de beauté au-dessus de son sourcil droit qui venait compléter le tout.

— Marinette. Comment peux-tu passer d'un agacement profond à, elle agita la main en direction du visage de son amie, ça ?

La jeune fille ramena une de ses mèches noir bleuté derrière son oreille avant de s'empourprer davantage. Nino, le voisin d'Adrien, tourna vivement sa tête vers ses camarades. Lui aussi possédait une peau mate, bien que plus foncée qu'Alya, des yeux fauves et de courts cheveux bruns cachés sous sa fétiche casquette rouge.

— Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu agacement profond associé à Marinette ?

Comme ils avaient encore dix minutes de pause devant eux, le jeune métis se retourna complètement vers les deux jeunes filles avant de pointer la fenêtre.

— En plus, il pleut des trombes d'eau et on est au mois de janvier.

Adrien s'était, lui aussi, orienté vers les jeunes filles, perplexe suite aux propos de son ami.

— On est rentré dans la _phase_ ? demanda Nino, en mimant des guillemets.

Marinette poussa un gémissement dépité avant de plonger sa tête dans ses bras qu'elle venait de croiser sur son bureau. Alya rigola franchement avant d'approuver les dires du métis d'un hochement de tête entendu. Adrien, qui avait ses yeux émeraude sur la bleutée, fixa alors ses amis.

— Quelle phase ?

La principale intéressée émit un grognement contrarié alors que sa meilleure amie rigolait de plus belle. Le voisin du blond remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se pencher vers celui-ci pour lui répondre sur un ton conspirateur.

— Marinette est complètement accro aux fruits rouges et elle commence à rentrer dans la phase de manque. Et comme pour bien lui rappeler que la saison pour en manger est loin, le seul mot que tout le monde a à la bouche est...

— Ne le dis même pas Nino.

Il avait été coupé dans sa phrase par sa gentille camarade, qui le regardait actuellement avec une détermination digne de la célèbre Coccinelle.

— Légume, souffla Alya.

— Alya ! s'offusqua la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

Le brun amena son poing à la rousse qui cogna le sien avec plaisir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu as un problème avec les légumes Marinette ? demanda innocemment Adrien.

— Un problème ? lança Nino en se marrant. Je pense que ça dépasse ce stade. Je connais Mari' depuis des années et je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu en manger un, de près ou de loin. Et lorsque l'hiver arrive, on en mange à toutes les sauces alors ça la contrarie.

Les deux métis se mirent à raconter avec entrain bon nombre d'anecdotes sur l'aversion de la jeune fille pour ces végétaux à leur ami. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa camarade de classe puisse détester qui que ce soit ni même quoi que ce soit. Elle était d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve et l'imaginer ressentir une émotion négative, même contre des légumes, lui semblait complètement improbable. Et alors qu'Alya imitait son amie fusillant les étalages, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait accompagnée faire les courses il y a quelques jours, le blond éclata d'un rire franc. La bleutée, qui avait reporté son attention sur la fenêtre, faisant mine de ne pas écouter les taquineries de ses amis, sentit son cœur faire une embarquée en entendant la douce mélodie qu'était le rire d'Adrien. Elle ne put empêcher la formation d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, ses joues se teintant délicatement de rose, avant de rire avec lui suivie de leurs camarades.

*******

Ladybug se déplaçait à toute vitesse sur les toits glissants de la capitale. La pluie avait continué de tomber pendant plusieurs jours, sans interruption, au plus grand dam de l'héroïne. Elle finit par trouver refuge sur une terrasse couverte, essorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses deux couettes bleutées fétiches qui étaient gorgées d'eau. Heureusement que son costume rouge à pois noirs la gardait au chaud et au sec, sinon remplir son rôle de super-héroïne serait devenu nettement moins exaltant. Alors qu'elle finissait de remettre en place sa frange, son regard, encadré par un masque assorti à son costume, s'attarda sur le grand panneau publicitaire qui lui faisait face. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux.

— C'est une plaisanterie !

Sur le panneau apparaissait, en grandes lettres colorées, un des slogans phares du ministère de la santé « Mangez 5 fruits et légumes par jour », qui surplombait un panier rempli de fruits et de légumes.

— Eh bien ma Lady, ce sont les brocolis ou les pommes que tu fusilles du regard ?

La Coccinelle sursauta violemment, trop occupée à ressasser sa mauvaise humeur, elle n'avait pas entendu son coéquipier. Elle lui jeta un regard qu'elle voulut bref mais elle eut du mal à se détourner de l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. Ses cheveux blonds, surmontés d'oreilles de chat, d'ordinaire en bataille lui tombaient dans les yeux à cause du poids de l'eau. Il y passa alors la main les secouant dans tous les sens, la tête légèrement en avant, et envoyant un peu partout autour lui des gouttelettes. Il releva alors son visage, en partie camouflé par son masque sombre, vers sa partenaire qui retint sa respiration. Le vert de ses yeux semblait bien plus lumineux qu'à l'accoutumée et avec ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés et son costume de cuir noir tout dans son allure renvoyait aux félins, famille dont son miraculous faisait partie. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il se rapprochait plus de la panthère que du chaton, surnom qu'elle ne cessait de lui donner. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux du spectacle, légèrement intimidée et le cœur battant, pour examiner de nouveau la publicité. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'humecta les lèvres, pour se redonner contenance avant de répondre.

— Les brocolis. Je ne sais pas même pas comment certains peuvent en manger.

Chat Noir rigola doucement avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille.

— Qu'as-tu contre les brocolis ma Lady ? Cuits à la vapeur puis revenus à la poêle avec des pommes de terre, des champignons...

Alors que le héros continuait de donner tous les détails de la composition de sa recette, Ladybug le regarda, horrifiée. Devant l'absence de réaction de sa partenaire, le Chat arrêta sa plaidoirie et, en voyant le visage mortifié de la Coccinelle, il se gratta la nuque mal à l'aise.

— Bon c'est vrai que les brocolis peuvent ne pas être très avenants mais ça ne peut pas être pire que les choux de Bruxelles.

Ladybug grimaça, tirant la langue et fermant fort les yeux, comme frappée par un souvenir peu agréable.

— Chat je t'en prie ! Arrête !

Le garçon lui fit un sourire en coin, qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Ou que les endives. Oh non, que les blettes ! Tu as déjà goûté les blettes Buginette ?

La jeune fille se leva à la hâte plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles avant de lui jeter un regard hostile.

— Je te jure sur mon miraculous que si tu ne te tais pas...

— Oh, allez ma Lady, je plaisante et puis ce n'est quand même pas la fin des haricots.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'élança et balança son yo-yo magique en direction du bâtiment voisin, pour échapper à cette discussion qui risquait de tourner rapidement à la catastrophe. Elle avait besoin de Chat Noir pour combattre les akumas et elle ne pouvait pas appeler Alya en plein milieu de la nuit pour l'aider à cacher un cadavre au risque de compromettre son identité secrète.

*******

Après réflexion, elle aurait dû reconsidérer l'idée d'éliminer son coéquipier. Il ne savait pas s'arrêter et elle avait atteint les limites de sa patience depuis bien longtemps. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que le héros ne cessait de trouver l'occasion de placer un légume dans leur conversation. Rien qu'au souvenir de ses premières semaines de calvaire, elle faisait presque une crise d'urticaire.

— Tu imagines Coccinelle, si un super-vilain butternut venait terroriser Paris ?

— Ce serait un cauchemar, se contenta-t-elle de répondre platement alors qu'elle contemplait Paris, en ce début d'après-midi, depuis le toit où elle était assise pendant que Chat Noir faisait les cent pas dans son dos.

Finalement, la jeune fille avait arrêté de perdre son énergie à s'énerver contre le garçon depuis quelques semaines, ce qui laissait le héros perplexe. Il finit par arrêter ses allées et venues incessantes pour aller s'asseoir à la gauche de l'héroïne. Il se permit de l'observer à la dérobée, visualisant son joli profil. Il regarda sa peau de pêche, son petit nez saupoudré de taches de sons, son œil gauche aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été fixé sur la ville et entouré de son masque coquelicot à pois noirs, ses lèvres délicates. Le tout était mis en valeur par ses cheveux sombres aux reflets bleutés. Il se sentit rougir violemment quand il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle se moqua gentiment de son malaise et il ne put qu'en rire. C'était de bonne guerre. Il savait qu'il était insupportable depuis plusieurs mois, du moins plus que d'habitude. Mais il voulait hanter ses pensées comme elle hantait les siennes. Il était éperdument amoureux de cette fille qui était tombée du ciel, au sens propre, et qui faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Alors, il s'y prenait peut-être mal pour lui montrer toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, mais vu que les compliments et la galanterie semblaient ne pas avoir d'impact sur la célèbre héroïne, il avait décidé de changer de tactique. Mais il commençait lui aussi à se lasser de ce petit jeu qui semblait ne mener à rien.

— Bon, plus sérieusement ma Lady, pourquoi tu as cette aversion pour les légumes, excepté les pommes de terre ?

La jeune fille le regarda curieusement, autant pour l'utilisation du mot sérieusement que pour le ton qui laissait transparaitre une vraie curiosité. Elle se contenta alors d'hausser les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je trouve que ça n'a pas cette saveur sucrée qu'on retrouve dans les fruits. Je veux dire, entre des cerises et du navet il n'y a clairement pas photo. D'ailleurs, je vais enfin pouvoir en manger à en avoir mal au ventre maintenant que le mois de juin a commencé.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la demoiselle à la seule pensée des kilos de cerises que sa mère avait achetés au marché le matin même et qui attendaient chez elle d'être dévorés par ses bons soins.

— Oh, je crois même que maman a acheté des sorbets à André le glacier, dit-elle les yeux brillants d'envie. Tu vois Chat, les glaces aux légumes n'existent pas et ce n'est pas pour rien.

Chat Noir la regarda, attendri, avant que son sourire ne se fige suite au souvenir qui venait de se rappeler à lui. Il se redressa d'un coup et se retourna vivement vers Ladybug pour lui demander de le rejoindre juste avant le repas du soir, sur les coups 19h, sur ce même toit. Perplexe, la jeune fille lui demanda ce qu'il manigançait.

— Rien dont tu ne doives t'inquiéter Buginette, j'ai juste eu une idée _légumineuse_.

L'héroïne le regarda s'élancer sur les toits parisiens, complètement ahurie suite au jeu de mots plus que douteux de son partenaire.

— Légumineuse ? Sérieusement Chat ? hurla-t-elle au garçon qui était bien trop loin pour l'entendre.

Mais elle eut beau se mordre la lèvre, l'ébauche d'un sourire amusé se peignit sur ses traits.

*******

Lorsque la Coccinelle arriva au point de rendez-vous, un petit sac rouge à pois blancs l'attendait. En s'approchant, elle vit écrit sur une petite carte, dans une jolie écriture arrondie : « Ouvre-moi et régale-toi ». Le dessin d'une patte de chat servait de signature. Intriguée, elle ouvrit le sac, se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un contenant isotherme. À l'intérieur reposait un petit pot en carton, rayé rouge et blanc, rempli de deux boules de glace rouges, tirant subtilement sur l'orangé. Elle attrapa la friandise et la regarda avec curiosité. Elle se laissa alors tenter, sachant qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à son partenaire. Elle s'empara alors du petit bâtonnet pour le plonger dans le sorbet et l'amener à sa bouche. Elle referma ses lèvres sur la petite cuillère improvisée, laissant les cristaux glacés fondre sur sa langue et répandre leur saveur sur ses papilles. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda la glace tout en déglutissant lentement comme pour faire persister la saveur. Elle replongea le bâtonnet dans la glace pour en manger encore une fois. Et finalement, elle se laissa tenter, dégustant avec plaisir sa gourmandise. Perché un peu plus loin, le garçon regardait la scène, les yeux brillants de malice. Il se déplaça habilement sur les toits, pour rejoindre Ladybug qui le repéra rapidement. Il se plaça à quelques mètres d'elle, les bras croisés sur son bâton et le menton appuyé dessus, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Elle entamait une troisième cuillère de son sorbet quand elle prit la parole.

— Je suis assez dubitative Chaton. Je n'arrive pas à définir de quoi il s'agit. C'est très subtil comme saveur, frais et légèrement sucré. Je n'ai jamais goûté ce parfum mais c'est très bon, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Alors qu'elle parlait, le sourire canaille du héros n'avait cessé de s'agrandir. Il s'approcha d'elle, les yeux rieurs.

— C'est un sorbet aux poivrons rouges ma Lady, souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille, qui était en train de faire une comparaison de couleur avec d'autres sorbets de sa connaissance, s'arrêta subitement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle regarda le blond puis son pot de glace avant de plonger ses yeux lagons dans ceux du garçon.

— Q-quoi ?

Le héros attrapa le bâtonnet de la Coccinelle pour venir goûter ce drôle de dessert. Il savoura le goût si particulier du poivron glacé avant de faire un clin d'œil à la fille.

— Alors que penses-tu des poivrons Buginette ?

Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du toit, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide, et Ladybug vint timidement se placer près de lui, proposant de partager la friandise.

— Je suis très surprise. Et je dois admettre que ce n'est pas mauvais, c'est même plutôt bon.

Un silence tranquille enveloppa les deux héros qui regardaient le soleil se coucher doucement.

— Comment as-tu découvert ce sorbet Chat Noir ? demanda la Coccinelle, presque dans un murmure comme pour ne pas briser le moment.

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur le visage du blond.

— Quand j'étais petit, je détestais tous les légumes, sauf peut-être les pommes de terre, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Ma mère était désespérée, pourtant elle a tout essayé pour me faire avaler ne serait-ce qu'un petit pois. Et moi qui adore les glaces, je lui avais dit que tant que les glaces aux légumes n'existeraient pas, jamais je ne mangerais la moindre feuille de salade.

L'héroïne rigola de bon cœur.

— C'est presque ce que je t'ai laissé entendre cet après-midi.

Le Chat acquiesça.

— Et je me suis rappelé que suite à cela, ma mère m'a fait goûter le sorbet poivron et j'ai appris à aimer les légumes depuis.

Le garçon se perdit alors dans ses souvenirs. La bleutée sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait compris depuis un moment que le héros avait perdu sa mère depuis plusieurs années. Elle regarda la main de Chat Noir, qui reposait sur le bord de leur perchoir, et approcha timidement la sienne. Elle frôla ses doigts sur la main gantée de noir avant de l'attraper et d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Elle sentit le blond se tendre et son regard étonné se braquer elle. Elle laissa ses yeux fixés sur Paris et put observer à la périphérie de son champ de vision que le héros faisait de même. Il serra doucement ses doigts avant de venir caresser timidement sa main de son pouce. Elle sentit ses joues se parer de rouge, le cœur en fête.

*******

Les quatre amis déambulaient dans les rues parisiennes. Les vacances d'été avaient officiellement commencé et ils étaient bien décidés à en profiter pleinement. Ils avaient convenu de se balader tranquillement dans Paris avant d'aller manger une glace, qui viendrait les rafraîchir en cette chaude journée. Quand ils croisèrent André le glacier, il ne leur fallut pas se concerter longtemps pour se laisser tenter. Alya et Nino décidèrent de partager une glace citron-banane-passion.

— Marinette, tu prendras cerise-menthe comme d'habitude ? lui demanda la métisse plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Mais à la surprise générale, la jeune fille refusa de prendre son parfum fétiche et ce qu'elle demanda en échange laissa ses amis muets de stupeur.

— Je préférerais un sorbet poivron.

Alors qu'Alya et Nino harcelaient leur amie suite à ce brusque changement de goût, Adrien avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il dévisagea la demoiselle comme s'il la regardait pour la première fois : ses yeux turquoise, ses couettes bleutées, les taches de rousseur sur son petit nez. Puis il repensa à toutes les fois où elle avait défendu ses amis, avec force et détermination, à toutes ses disparitions inexpliquées. Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment...

— C'est un ami qui m'a fait goûter, répliqua Marinette le coupant dans ses spéculations.

Il vit alors une jolie teinte rouge parer délicatement ses joues. Et Alya le remarqua également.

— UN ami ? Quel ami ? Et pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? demanda la métisse sur un ton inquisiteur.

La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Adrien se décida à lui venir en aide.

— Je vais prendre comme elle. Deux glaces au poivron, s'il vous plaît.

Il s'empressa de payer et d'attraper son amie par le bras pour la sortir des griffes d'Alya.

— On en rediscutera en privé Mari' !

Marinette rentra la tête dans les épaules avant de suivre le blond pour fuir au plus vite.  
Nino et sa meilleure amie les suivaient, quelques mètres derrière eux, alors qu'Adrien et elle dégustaient leur sorbet.

— Merci... pour tout à l'heure.

Le blond qui essayait de raisonner son esprit, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire revivre une multitude de souvenirs où Ladybug et Marinette se confondaient, sursauta.

— O-oh, pas de quoi ma... Marinette.

Il inspira un grand coup pour calmer le tremblement de sa voix.

— Et donc, cet ami... il a réussi à te faire aimer les légumes ?

La jeune fille rigola doucement en se rappelant les derniers mois avec Chat Noir.

— On peut dire ça. Il s'est beaucoup amusé de mon aversion pour ces drôles de choses.

Elle mangea une nouvelle bouchée de sa glace.

— Puis, il m'a fait goûter ce sorbet après que je lui ai dit que les glaces aux légumes n'existaient pas.

Elle lui racontait son anecdote avec une tendresse non feinte. Et Adrien avait la bouche sèche. Il la regardait les yeux écarquillés alors que son cœur pulsait violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.  
Marinette continuait de manger sa glace, inconsciente de l'ouragan qui était en train de chambouler son ami, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque le garçon reprit un peu contenance, il put voir le regard légèrement rêveur de sa camarade.

— Tu as l'air de bien l'apprécier ?

Il avait soufflé le dernier mot, attendant avec appréhension la réponse. Son amie s'arrêta de marcher et sentit ses joues s'enflammer sous la question.

— Oui je l'aime beaucoup, murmura-t-elle, comme si elle s'admettait à elle-même la vérité.

Le cœur d'Adrien rata un battement avant de se mettre à battre la chamade et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

— Mais il a un humour bien trop douteux, continua la jeune fille.

Il éclata d'un rire heureux avant de continuer sa promenade au côté de la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé les sorbets poivron.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour ce petit OS.
> 
> Ça a été assez rigolo à faire même si au début j'étais trop frustrée de ne pas pouvoir utiliser les fruits et encore plus quand j'ai vu que finalement on pouvait x).
> 
> Mais en fin de compte, je préfère cette version ^^
> 
> Pour la petite anecdote, si j'avais gardé mon idée avec les fruits, le titre aurait été "Carpaccio et glace coco" !
> 
> J'espère que ce petit texte vous a fait un peu sourire ;)


End file.
